Kamen Rider RWBY (Japanese translated)
by STGScripts
Summary: Like the title says, this is a Japanese translation of Kamen Rider RWBY, if anything is mistranslated, I apologise, I used Google translate for better translations
1. Episode 1

エピソード1：グリムの帰還

ナレーター：昔、塔に閉じ込められ、騎士によって救われた王女がいました。 しかし、騎士は王女が永遠に彼女と一緒にいることを約束していましたが、死んでしまい、王女は何千年もの間一人でいることになりました。 孤独のその年の間に、彼女はダークマジックを開発し、グリムとして知られている獣を作成しました。 17世紀の間に、魔術師は邪悪な女王を闇の中に追放しました。 1628年に出発する前に、彼女は最後の言葉「400年後に私は帰る」を言っていました。 現在は2028年であり、女王の時間はほとんどここにありますが、彼女を永遠に打ち負かすことができるチームが1つあります。

ビーコンハイ、京都、日本

???：急いでSIS !!!! 私たちは後期になりました!!!!

???：ヤンを落ち着かせて、1分遅れるだけでした。

（カメラは学校に向かって走っている年上の少女にパンします）

ヤン：ルビーが何であれ、ライダークラブに遅れたくありません！

ルビー：ライダークラブに参加する理由は何ですか？

ヤン：それはクラブシークレットルビーです！

ルビー：わかりました…次回は大声で叫ばないように…

ヤン：…ごめん…

暗い次元

???：女王様、準備はほぼ完了しています…

クイーン：最後に、私の計画はクライマックスに近づいています。シンダー、小さな実験にふさわしいホストを見つけましょう…

Cinder：すぐに…

ビーコンハイ、ランチ期間

（ルビーとヤンは他の2人の女の子、ブレイクとウィスと一緒に座っています）

ワイス：ヤン、妹はなぜここにいるの？

ヤン：彼女が他のライダークラブのメンバーに会うべきだと思っていた、それはそんなに悪くないことを見るために…

ルビー：正直に言うと、私はこれら2つを私の頭の中で非常に異なって描写しました...違反はありません…

ブレイク：撮影なし。

ワイス：すみません？！

ヤン：ワイス？！

ルビー：とにかく、この「ライダー」クラブで何をしますか？

ヤン：仮面ライダーの伝説を調べて調べようとしています…

ルビー：仮面…ライダー？

ブレイク：人類を救うために悪と戦う仮面ヒーロー。しかし、誰であるか、または他のライダー以外に関係している人は誰も知らない。

ワイス：私はほとんどのスケジュール作業を行い、組織を維持します。

ルビー：そしてあなた？

ブレイク：私は主にそれらを取り巻く記事を読んでいます。

ヤン：そして、みんなのために物を作ります。バイクも作りましたが、何で飾るべきかわかりません…

（4人は部屋の向こうから何が起こっているのかを聞きます）

???：カルディン、やめて!!!

カルディン：なんでこんなに可愛いか...

（カメラはバニースーツの十代の少女にパンします）

???：これはとても恥ずかしい…

Cardin：みんなどう思いますか、これは年鑑を作るつもりですか？

三人の少年：はい！ ハハハッハッハ！！

ルビー：こんにちは、それで十分です!!!

（男の子はかなり怒っているRubyを見て）

Cardin：あなたの問題は何ですか、赤ずきんですか？

ルビー：お世辞を言わないで、2番目に、あなたはそうする権利のない女の子をいじめています！

Cardin：彼女がオタクであっても…

（少女は引き裂き、昼食室を走り去る）

女の子の更衣室

（女の子はシャワーの近くで泣いています）

???：Cardinがただ消えて、この世界から消えて欲しいだけです。

（若い女性がロッカーの後ろから出てきます）

???：それで、あなたはあなたに不当な扱いをした誰か、ベルベットを取り除きたいですか？

ベルベット：どうやって私を知っているの？

???：問題ではありません、私はあなたを助けることができます、あなたはただ…私に同意します... hehehehehe ...

（若い女性はベルベットに大きな黒い怪物の牙を渡す）

???：これをあなたの心に挿入するだけで、あなたの夢が現実になります…

一時間後

Cardin：ドッジボールの時間、だれですか。

???：あなたは…

（カーディンと他の人は、ベルベットが少女のロッカールームの外に立っているのを見て）

Cardin：バニーガール、いつここにいるのかと思っていた

ベルベット：長い間私をいじめていましたが、今は復venの時です…

（ベルベットは牙を取り出し、運河のボタンを押します）

うすぎ!!!

カルディン：何？

（ベルベットは胸を刺し、黒いモンスターバニーに変身し始めます）

Darkness Up!!!

（Ruby、Weiss、Blake、Yangを除く全員が、現在モンスターになっているベルベットから走ります）

ルビー：どうする？！

ワイス：クラブルーム…私の父の会社にはこれと戦うものがあり、彼は私にそれを与えました…

ルビー：何？！

ブレイク：ジャストラン!!

（クラブルームへの4つの実行）

ライダークラブクラブルーム

（ワイスは机の後ろを走り、空のバックルを取り出します）

ルビー：地獄はそれですか？

ブレイク：ドライバーベルト…

（ルビーはそれに近づき、赤く光り始めます）

ルビー：おっ、何が起きてるの！？

ブレイク：何らかの力や何かを持っている人にのみ応答する必要があります…

Weiss：このチャージのニュービー、あなたはあなたの心から外れていますか？！

ヤン：議論する時間はありません、ルビー、あなたはこれを使うことができる唯一の人です、あなたはベルベットを止めるために一人にならなければなりません！

ルビー：なにになる？...

ブレイク：仮面ライダー…

Ruby：...よし、やるよ...

（ワイスはしぶしぶドライバーを引き渡します、それは輝き、バラの記章に変形します）

ヤン：だからそれはそれがどのように見えるかです！

ブレイク：ヤン、時間じゃない！

ヤン：そう、ごめん…

（モンスターバニーベルベットから実行中のカーディンを見つけるために4人が駆け出します）

ルビー：それは今か決してないか...ヘイ!!!

（ベルベットは振り返り、Rubyが奇妙なデバイスを保持しているのを見つけました）

ベルベット：それは…

（ルビーはドライバーを腰に取り付けます）

オーラドライバー！

（Rubyは赤いクリスタルを取り出し、ドライバーに挿入します）

（ドライバーからの滑らかなギターリフループ、Rubyは腕を反時計回りに回します）

ルビー：変身！

（ルビーは両腕を反対方向に動かし、右手でドライバーのボタンを押します）

オーラアップ！

風を鎮めないのチカラ--スパイキーローズ!!!

（ルビーの体は光に囲まれており、光はフェードアウトして装甲ヒーローを示します）

ベルベット：あなたは誰だと思いますか？！

ルビー：仮面ライダーリュウシア、今、闇を破る時だ!!

（ルビーはモンスターベルベットを胸に攻撃し、6フィートの背中を送ります）

（カメラはルビーのパンチとキックモンスターベルベットにカットします）

ベルベット：これはどうして可能だ！？

ルビー：自分の力を使って、自分を助けられない人たちを助けています！

（Rubyはドライバーのボタンを2回押します）

オーラストライク!!

（ルビースピンは空中に飛び込み、ライダーキックを準備します）

ルビー：花びらサイクロン!!!!

（ルビーはモンスターベルベットに渦ライダーキックを着陸させ、モンスターを破壊します）

（ベルベットは床に落ち、彼女の近くに壊れた牙が見えます）

ベルベット：あれ…牙…。 （パスアウト）

京都のボラクカフェ

ラジオ：速報、京都の学校が奇妙な怪物、さらに奇妙な怪物に襲われました。仮面ライダーリュウシアとして知られる新しい自警団が怪物を破壊しました。

???：それで、彼女はすでに動き始めています…それでは、これがどうなるか見てみましょう…

ライダークラブクラブルーム

ヤン：ハハ、ブーム、ライダー1000、モンスター、n !!!!

ブレイク：ヤンを落ち着かせて、あなたはうるさすぎます…

ワイス：何であれ、私が心配しているのは、彼女が新しいライダーとしてどうするかということです…

ルビー：もうモンスターに変身する人は心配していませんか？

ヤン：だれがそれを気にしますか？ 仮面ライダーがいる限り、モンスターは私たちに敵対することはありません!!

ワイス：同意した。

ブレイク：ディッド。

ルビー：...それなら大丈夫…

暗い次元

女王: リュウシア？...私の到着に備えて魔術師が準備しているように見えますが、関係なく、すべてが無駄になります…

シンダー：彼女を排除しようか？

女王：いいえ、このリュウシア人が本当にどれだけ良いか見てみましょう…

エピソードの終わり…

仮面ライダーRWBYの次回

仮面ライダーリュウシアVS. スネーク・グリム

過去の真実


	2. Episode 2

**エピソード****2****：リスクに見合う？**

**_ライダークラブガレージ_**

?：mmmmmmmmmmm…..ハ、わかった！

（カメラは、彼女がRuby用に作成したバイクをカスタマイズするYangにパンします）

ヤン：これは間違いなく彼女を幸せにします…

**_ライダークラブメインルーム_**

Weiss：わかりました。これでわかっているのは、モンスターに対して使用するモードが少なくとも4つあるということです…

（カメラは壁のスクリーン投影を指してワイスにカットします）

ワイス：燃える菊、凍るライラック、デイジーの充電、パウンドアイリス…

ルビー：なぜそれらはすべて花に関連しているのですか？

ワイス：わからない、気にしない…私が気にするのは、戦闘がこれらの形態にどのように影響するかです…

ルビー：すっごく、それが意味すると思うか

ワイス：残念ながら、そうですね…。

ルビー：ああ…。

仮面ライダーRWBY…

**_ダークディメンション_**

シンダー：私の女王...私の申し出は、まだリュシアを殺すために私を支持しています...

女王：まだ…。この「仮面ライダー」が何をすることができるかはまだわかりません…

シンダー：わかった…。業務を開始します。

女王：行く…

シンダー：はい、私の女王…

**_ビーコンハイ、歴史クラス_**

?：さて、ここで誰もが17の周りに古代について教えてくださいすることができます番目の世紀？

ワイス：権力を持つ狂った魔女は、人間の生活を破壊しようとしました…

?：はい、しかしどうやって？

ブレイク：国を闇にdrれさせることによって…

Oobleck氏：良い、少なくとも2つ…。

?：すみません、私も注意を払っていました

Oobleck氏：では、この魔女は彼女の目標を達成するためにどのモンスターを使用しましたか？

?：...悪魔…？

Oobleck氏：どうやら注意を払っていないようです、Amoi氏…

リュウ：おいおい…

ワイス：彼女はグリムと呼ばれる彼女の作品を使いました…

Oobleck氏：ほら、この2人はクラスに注意を払っています…

（学校の鐘が鳴る）

Oobleck氏：クラスは解任されました…

**_ビーコンハイルーフ_**

リュウ：どうしてあんなことをここにいなくてはいけないんだ

?：まあ、私は誰かが...フレーズは何ですか？...彼を怒らせましたか？

Ryu：あなたは誰ですか？

（リュウは女性の手に黒い牙に気づく）

?：これを持って、あなたの心に触れてください、あなたの問題はすべてなくなるでしょう…

（リュウが牙をとる）

**_ビーコン高、無料期間_**

ワイス：それではブレイク、科学と英語のどちらを最初に勉強すべきでしょうか？

?：死亡記事はどうですか!

（ワイスとブレイクは、リュウが黒い牙を持っているのを見るために向きを変える）

ブレイク：ベルベットのように！

**ドクヘビ**!

（リュウは牙で胸を刺す）

Darkness Up!

（リュウは人型のヘビモンスターに変身する）

ワイス：あー… 走れ!

（ワイスとブレイクはモンスターリュウから逃げる）

（ヤンとルビーはワイスとブレイクにぶつかり、恐れて汗をかく）

ルビー：ワイス、ブレイク、大丈夫？

ヴァイス：リュウ、彼はベルベットのように怪物に変身した…

ヤン：ルビー、変身する絶好の機会…

ブレイク：あなたのアイデンティティを隠してみてください…

Ruby：...仕方がない…

（RubyはAuraドライバーを装備しています）

**オーラドライバー****!**

（Rubyはクリスタルをドライバーに挿入します）

ルビー：変身！

（Rubyはドライバーのボタンを押します）

**オーラアップ****!**

スパイキーローズ!

（ルビーは仮面ライダーリュウシアに変身）

（リュウはウーブレック氏を攻撃しようとする）

（ルビーはリュウを攻撃し、ウーベックから追い出した）

ルビー：RUN ! ここから出ていけ！！！

（Oobleckは邪魔にならない）

Ryu：なんてことない!

（RyuはOobleckを攻撃しますが、Ryusia が邪魔をしたときにヒットします）

ルビー：GAH !

（リュウは脱出して、ルビーは弱い）

（Rubyは変形しようとしますが、ドライバーに到達できません）

ルビー：何？

（ワイス、ヤン、ブレイクはルビーの体に向かって走ります）

ワイス：大丈夫？

Ruby：できない…..移動…

ブレイク：ヘビの毒…。麻痺性神経毒でなければなりません...

ヤン：それですごく強いもの…

ヴァイス：ダムニット…。彼女なしでは、私たちはめちゃくちゃです…。でなければ…

ヤン：何でもないの？

ワイス：私の父は別のドライバーを送りましたが、私たちの誰もそれを使用できるとは思いません…自分をほとんど殺さずに…。

ブレイク：やらなければならない、そうでなければ、リュウがeveryoneみを抱いている人は皆死ぬだろう!

ヤン：あなたは彼女を聞いた、私たちはある種の力なしでそのことを使う、死ぬ！

ワイス：みんな、時間じゃない! 彼女を動かす必要があります…

ブレイク＆ヤン：そうだ…ごめん…

**_ライダークラブクラブルーム_**

（ワイスとブレイクはルビーの体をテーブルの上に移動します）

ヤン：...リュウが彼を傷つけたすべての人に復hisする前に、Rubyを立ち上げて実行する方法がなければならない…

ブレイク：ドライバー？

ヤン：危険すぎる…

ブレイク：今、選択肢はありますか？

ワイス：待って、彼女のスタイルの変化…

ヤン：どう？

ワイス：彼女のフォームの1つは、エネルギーを氷に圧縮することを可能にし、ダメージを放電することができます…

ブレイク：意味？

ワイス：今でもそれを有利に活用する必要がありますが、それでも…

ヤン：あれは危険じゃない？

ワイス：試してみるまでわからない…

ブレイク：…。やってみましょう…

ヤン：彼女が男で死んだらあなたのせい…

ワイス：時間じゃないよ、ヤン！

（カメラはクラブルームのドアの外側に切り込み、そこから光が当たります）

**_ビーコンハイエントランス_**

（カメラはスネークモンスターリュウから逃げる生徒にカットします）

Ryu：誰もいません! 今まで！

**オーラショット****!**

（リュウはほこり弾で胸に撃たれます）

Ryu：なに？！

（カメラは地面に飛び降りる屋根の上でリュウシアに向かった）

Ryu：でも…..どう？！

ルビー：あなたとは違って、私は一緒にいて助けてくれる友人がいます...あなたは彼らをあなたの自尊心をより良くするために保つだけです...

Ryu：私はあなたを破壊します!

ルビー：それについて見ていきましょう…暗闇を破壊する時です…

（Rubyはドライバーに青いクリスタルを挿入します）

ルビー：ほこりの力、変化！

**クリスタルインサート、アイス****!**

**サムイコリの力…。凍結するライラック****!**

**（**リュシアの鎧は白と水色に変わります）

（ルビーは顔のリュウ広場を攻撃してヒットします）

Ruby：これをテストする時間です…

（Rubyは赤いブリーフケースに見えるデバイスを取り出し、クリスタルを挿入します）

CRESCENT ROSE**!**

（ケースは鎌に変わります）

（Ryuでのルビーのスイングとスラッシュ）

ルビー：あなたは自分の力を使って他の人を傷つけますが、私は自分の力を使って他の人を救います！

（ルビーは鎌の上部にあるボタンを押します）

氷！！！

（ギターのリフが鎌からループし、Rubyがハンドルのトリガーを押します）

**オーラスラッシュをフリーズ****!**

（ルビーはリュウの前で鎌を3回揺らし、光ビームが命中してモンスターを破壊します）

（リュウは壊れた牙の近くに落ちる）

龍：あなた…。私に嘘をつきました…。（パスアウト）

**_ダークディメンション_**

シンダー：もう1つ、破壊されました...私の女王、この迷惑行為に対処するまでにどれくらいかかりますか？

女王：やがて、魔術師がこのリュシアの少女に信仰を置いているように見えます…

**_ライダークラブクラブルーム_**

ルビー：どうもありがとう...私がいたときにあなたがしたことは...

ヤン：いや、それはワイスのアイデアだった…

ワイス：なんで、これがなぜ起きているのかを知りたいなら、まだ彼女が必要なんだ…

ヤン：どう？

ブレイク：ベルベットやリュウがそれらの黒い牙を見つけた場所はわかりません。彼らがつまずいたのは偶然ではありません…

ルビー：そうだ、誰がそれを与えたのか…

ブレイク：どういう意味ですか？

ルビー：リュウをモンスターの形で倒した後…。彼は「あなたは私に嘘をついた」と言った。

ヤン：私は従わない…

ワイス：それは、誰かが誰かまたは何かにgrみを持っている学生にそれらの牙を配布していることを意味します...

（カメラはクラブルームの窓の外側にカットします）

**エピソードの終わり**

**次回の仮面ライダー****RWBY**

**ディストリビューターを探していますか？**

**学校についての真実？**

**冬を迎えます****!**

**新しいライダーがゲームに参加します****!**

このシリーズのエピソード2を読んでくれてありがとう、これをやるのはとても楽しかったです。


	3. Chapter 3

エピソード3：The Dark Pattern

_**ダークディメンション**_

（シンダーは会議室の3番目の窓の近くに座っています）

シンダー：私の女王、あなたに提案できますか？

女王：あなたは話すかもしれません…

シンダー：リュウシアを殺せない場合、自分でRiderに変身させて彼女を遅くすることはできますか？

クイーン：彼女の能力をテストしたいですか？

シンダー：正確ではないが、十分に近い…。

女王：申し分なく、しかし最初に、私たちは彼女が持っているものを必要とします…

シンダー：どこで見つけることができるか知っていると思う…

_**ライダークラブガレージ**_

ルビー：すごい! これは…私にとっては！？! ありがとうございました!

（ルビーは妹を強く絞る）

ヤン：どういたしまして、でも歯磨き粉のように私を絞らないでください！？

ルビー：（行きましょう）正しく…ごめん…

（ルビーとヤンはメインルームに歩きます）

ワイス：さて、ビジネスに取り掛かりましょう…私たちが知っていることは、それらの黒い牙を配っている人は明らかに誰かにgrみを持っている学生をターゲットにしているということです...

ブレイク：これらの機能を配布している人は誰でも、本当に知りたくありません…。

ヤン：その手がかりは何ですか？

ヴァイス：今はヤンじゃない…

ルビー：さて、あなたがこれをここで理解しようとしている間、私はいくつかのクッキーを取りに行きます…

ヤン：私も連れてきて…

ルビー：約束なし…

_**ビーコンハイランチルーム**_

（若い男の子が泣いているのを見るために部屋に入ったルビー）

ルビー：ねえ…大丈夫、源氏？

源氏：ほっといて…

ルビー：ただ…。

源氏：私はただ一人で私を去ったと言った!

（少年は黒い牙を抜く）

ルビー：.. どこで手に入れたの？...

源氏：何が問題なの...あなたは私を傷つけるためにここにいるだけです!

ルビー：何？

（少年は牙のボタンを押す）

**しろくま****!**

ルビー：いいえ、待ってはいけません!

（源氏は牙を胸に刺す）

**ダークネスアップ！**

（源氏は人型の黒いシロクマに変身します）

ルビー：がらくた…

**（**ルビーはAuraドライバーを装備しています**）**

**オーラドライバー！**

（ルビーはクリスタルをドライバーに挿入します）

（ギターリフループはドライバーからループし、ルビーは彼女の変形ポーズを形成します）

ルビー：変身！

（Rubyはリュウシアに変換されます）

（モンスター源氏がリュシアを攻撃）

_**ビーコンハイルーフ**_

（ルビーはモンスター源氏から身を守る）

源氏物語：離れて、離れて、離れて行く!

（源氏は彼から4フィート離れたところにルビーを打ちます）

ルビー：（彼女自身）彼が不安定になりすぎる前に彼を止めなければならない…

（ルビーは青い水晶を挿入します）

**スタイル変更、****ICE****！**

**Freezing Lilac****！**

（リュウシアの鎧は青と白に変わります）

（ルビーはモンスター源氏に命中し、ダメージを与える）

源氏：私を置いて行ってください!

（源氏は周囲の空気を凍結して冷たい蒸気を形成します）

ルビー：ちょっと待って！?！

（ルビーは蒸気にぶつかり、源氏は消えた）

ルビー：くそー…

（ルビーはクリスタルを引き出し、ドライバーのボタンを押します）

**変形…**

（ルビーの変形）

（ワイス、ブレイク、ヤンがドアから急ぎます）

ヤン：どうしたの！

ルビー：今回は源氏です...しかし、彼は誰に対してもgrみを持っていませんでした...

ヴァイス：何？

ブレイク：なぜあの人は源氏に牙をあげるのか？... 彼は誰に対しても争いを持っていない… 彼は通常落ち込んでいる…

（ルビーの目が広がった）

ルビー：その部分をもう一度言って…

ブレイク：… 彼はいつも落ち込んでいますか？

ルビー：…。もちろん！！！

ワイス：何、それは何ですか？！

ルビー：怒りとde 落はネガティブな感情です...それらの黒い牙を配っている人は、gr みを持つ子供たちには向いていません...彼らはネガティブな感情を持つ子供たちに向いています！

ヤン：.. ベルベットは彼女をいじめたことでカーディンに怒っていた… リュウはブレイクとワイスの知性にjeした…そして源氏は落ち込んだ…それは理にかなっている…

ブレイク：素晴らしい、すべての被害者の共通点のパターンを見つけました。牙を配っているのは誰かを見つける必要があります…

ヤン：そう、でも最初に、私のクッキーはどこにあるの？

ルビー、ワイス、ブレイク：タイムヤンじゃない!

ヤン：しない理由（ささやき）そうねえ、私の頭をかみ切る屋...

_**ライダークラブメインルーム**_

（ワイスの机に向かって歩く4人）

ワイス：ルビー、源氏を見つけて彼をここに戻して…（机に届く）

ルビー：そうだね！

（ルビーはガレージに突入し、自転車に飛び乗ります）

**オーラバイクシステム、エンゲージ！**

（ルビーは自転車でガレージから飛び出します）

ワイス：えっ...？何...？。なくなった!

ヤンとブレイク：何？！？！？！

_**京都タワー**_

源氏：（痛みに不平を言う）（変形）なぜ…。なぜこうなった？

（ルビーは源氏の近くに乗ります）

（源氏は塔の壁にバックアップします）

源氏：私から離れてください！

ルビー：私はしません、そして、あなたにその牙を与えたその人も、見ません、彼女はあなた自身を他人を傷つけることを強制するためにあなたの依存度を使用しています...

源氏：どうやって知ったの？！あなたが真実を語っていることをどうやって知るのですか？！

ルビー：私はあなたをこれから救おうとしているからです！...

（源氏の目が広がる）

ルビー：これらの牙を使った人は、復inに幸福を見いだしませんでした… 誰もがあなたの後をついたと言ったので、あなたはあなたの喜びの火花を捨てたくありません...あなたの暗い憂鬱の上に…

（源氏の牙に対するグリップが緩み、牙が最終的に落ちて壊れる）

源氏：私は人を傷つけるつもりはありませんでした…私はただ自分を守っていたのです…

?：さて、誰かが私に失望したように見えます...

（2人は振り向くと、仮面舞踏会マスクと黒猫スーツを着た若い女性が見えます）

ルビー：ビーコン全体にファングを配布しているのはあなたですか？

?：おそらく、私はあなたに私のqについてのスポイラーを与える必要があり、なぜ、...なるほどHAHAHAHAHA ... ...私はあなたが申し訳ありません...そこに何をしたか見る、ないスポイラー...よく、おそらく多分、この1。私はあなたの友人の机からこれを盗みました…そしてそれで、私はあなたがするすべてと同じ力を持っています…

（女性はドライバーを装備します）

ルビー：できません...

（ドライバーは、奇妙なバットウィングのエンブレムを備えた黒いバックルに変形します）

**ダークオーラドライバー！**

（女性はドライバーに濃い赤色の結晶を挿入します）

（ドライバーからの暗いギターリフループ）

? ：まあ、じゃあ…今私をがっかりさせたくないですか？

（女性は、彼女がそれをつかむつもりのように、彼女の顔の周りに腕を上げます）

?：変身…

（女性はドライバーのボタンを押します）

**暗黒エネルギー！！**

**破戒なし闇のノーチカラ****...****闇エンバー****...**

（女性は暗闇に覆われ、仮面ライダーを見せるために色あせます）

源氏：あなたは誰だ？！

エンバー：私は仮面ライダーエンバーです…私の破壊的な炎を恐れて…

ルビー：仕方がない…

**オーラドライバー**

（ルビーはクリスタルを挿入します）

（ギターのリフはドライバーからループします）

（ルビーは彼女の変形ポーズを行います）

ルビー：変身!

（ルビーがボタンを押す）

**オーラアップ！**

**スパイキーローズ****!**

（女性はルビーを攻撃し、背中を叩きます）

（カメラはルビーの顔にズームインします。彼女は心配しているので）

**E ****エピソードの終わり**

**次回の**仮面ライダー**RWBY**

**エンバーの弱点？**

**源氏は暗闇を受け入れますか？**

**ウィリタに入る！**

これを読んでくれてありがとう。今年の終わりまでにエピソード4を終えたいと思っています！


	4. Episode 4

エピソード4：Rise of Wilita

近くの京都タワー

（カメラは、フィールドを横切って飛んでいるリュウシアにカットします）

ルビー：くそー…彼女は強い…

Ember：これがあなたにできることのすべてで、ぼろきれの人形のように放り投げられますか？…

（エンバーは黒い牙を取り出し、牙に赤い文言を付けます）

ルビー：なに？...それは違う！

エンバー：（源氏に）どうして私のために何人かの人を殺してみませんか…

しろくま！

（残り火は源氏を牙で胸に刺す）

闇が上がる！

（源氏は黒ホッキョクグマのモンスターに戻ります）

源氏：忠誠心...に...質問...見た!!!

ルビー：女王？

Ember：（うめき声）ばか...その高校に戻って、生徒とスタッフの何人かを殺すだけです…。

ルビー：いいえ…

Ember：ああ……..少し怒っているの？ 私たちの楽しみは後でまで待たなければならないように見えます... byebye…（煙の雲の中で消えます）

ルビー：ちょっと待って!!!

（ルビーは煙を駆け抜ける）

ルビー：ダムニット、もう二回…

（ルビーは源氏が消えたのを見つけようとする）

ルビー：ああ、ダメだ!! ああ、いいえ、いいえ、いいえ、いいえ、いいえ、いいえ、いいえ!!!

（ルビーは自転車に戻り、学校に向かって走り去ります）

ライダークラブメインルーム

？？？： あなたはそれを失いました！！？！？！

ワイス：ウィンター、聞いて、ドライバーが牙を乱している人を止める必要がある…

ウィンター：あなたが作った混乱をきれいにするためにそれを使用する必要があるようですが、最初のものはどうなりましたか？！

ヤン：妹が持ってる…

ウィンター：ワイス、あなたは完全なアマチュアに、その力がどれほどの力を持っているのかわからないようにして、私たちの会社の創造を奪ってみませんか？！？！

ブレイク：彼女はそれを使用できるようにする何らかの力を持っています…

ウィンター：どういう意味ですか？

ヤン：ブレイクは、オーラドライバーを使用するには何らかの力が必要だと理論付けました…

ウィンター：だから、彼女はセンブランスを持っていますか？

ヴァイス：何？

ウィンター：彼女が敵に対して使用するために顕現できる力！

ヤン：うーん。 あなたが何について話しているのか分かりません…

ブレイク：私はそう思う…私はウーベック氏が与えた歴史のレッスンについていくつかの研究をした…私が理解できることから、17世紀の一部の戦士はセンブランスとして知られている魔法の形を持っていた。 戦士の力のそれぞれは、その性格や遺産に応じて異なっていました…

ヤン：あなたが言っているのは、ルビーはこの力で生まれたということですか？

ブレイク：いいえ、戦士はセンブランスで生まれたのではなく、激しい訓練から、または激しいトラウマ的な経験から生まれました...

（ヤンは、彼らが小さい頃に遊園地にいたときのフラッシュバックを持っています）

若いルビー：ヤン、ママ、ここに来て、馬に乗ってみたい!!!

サマー：恋人、ママ、シシーにこだわってパパを綿菓子製造機から遠ざけている…

ヤングヤン：ママだよ、カルーセルに連れて行くよ…

サマー：あなたとRubyは大丈夫ですか？

ヤングヤン：うん…大丈夫だよ…

（若いヤンは、犯罪者がルビーを連れて銃を頭に向けるまで、ルビーをカルーセルに連れて行きます）

（これを見るために警察が到着しました）

警官1：子供を下に置き、手を上げてください！

犯罪者：いいえ、私は一人で行くつもりはありません!!!

（サマーは、若いルビーを銃で頭に抱えている犯罪者を見る）

サマー：いいえ!!!!!!!!!

（サマーは逃げ出し、Knocks Rubyは犯罪者のグリップから逃れますが、心の中で撃たれます）

（ルビーは母親の体とともに地面に落ちる）

（犯罪者は警官2によって地面に取り組まれます）

（ルビーは母親を見渡します）

若いルビー：ママ！

（ルビーは立ち上がって死にかけている母親に走ります）

サマー：ルビー…..恐れるな……正しいことをするために…（死ぬ）

若いルビー：MAMA ?! ママ？！ ママ！！！！！！！！！

（フラッシュバック終了）

ヤン：（自分にささやきます）だから…

ブレイク：何？

ヤン：ああ…何も…

ウィンター：とにかく、私たちは…

（冬は学校で起こっている爆発によって遮断されます）

ワイス：いえいえ…

（爆発に向かう4つのレース）

ビーコンハイキャンパスグラウンド

（カメラはモンスター源氏から逃げる多くの学生にカットします）

源氏：殺す…。 殺す…。 殺す… !!!!!

（4人は地面に走り去る）

ウィンター：これを有効活用する時…

（冬はドライバーを装備するために行きますが、彼女の右腕へのガラスの矢印で止められます）

ワイス：ウィンター!!!

（3人はEmberを見るために見上げます）

ヤン：別の仮面ライダー？

ブレイク：ダークライダー！

Ember：へーへーへー..本当に私がこれを許すと思っていましたか？...子供たちがスーパーヒーローになりましたか？ なんて決まり文句…..

（EmberはRubyのAuraバイクによって屋根から倒されます）

エンバー：（痛みでうめき声）何…。 （怒ってGり声）なぜあなたはちょうど良いたわごとのようにとどまることができないのですか！？！？

ルビー：私はあなたのような人が嫌いだから...他人を傷つけるだけの力を乱用する……。 他人のネガティブなエネルギーを使って、彼らを無力に感じる…….. IT MAKES ME SICK !!!!

Ember：（怒ってうなり声を上げて）（源氏に）殺せ！

（モンスター源氏はルビーを攻撃し、エンバーは脇に立っている）

エンバー：今はどこに…

（ヤンはエンバーを地面に挑む）

Ember：Grrrrrrrrr…。

（ワイスは妹に走ります）

ワイス：冬、大丈夫？！？！

ウィンター：私の腕…。

（ワイスはドライバーが地面にいるのを見て、走って拾います）

（ワイスは彼女の憎しみに対するルビーの気持ちを理解します）

ワイス：それで、ドライバーを連れて行ったとき、ためらいませんでした…。

（エンバーはヤンを捨て、ワイスがドライバーを握っているのを見る）

エンバー：え？

ワイス：それで…。 私はあなたと戦う…。 そして最後まで悪魔と一緒に乗りましょう!!!!!!!

（ワイスがドライバーを装備）

（青い火花がワイスから出現し、彼女は空色に輝くまでうなり声を上げて悲鳴を上げます）

オーラドライバー！

エンバー：まさか…

（ドライバーはスノーフレーク記章に変わります）

ヴァイス：今…。 私の番だ…。 闇と戦うために…

（ワイスはドライバーに青いクリスタルを挿入します）

（ギターのリフがドライバーからループし、ワイスは腕を右に動かしてLを形成します）

ワイス：変身!!!

（ワイスは右腕を斜めに動かし、ドライバーのボタンを押します）

オーラアップ！

SUBZEROKŌRINO CHIKARA…。 冬の雪!!!!

（ワイスは仮面ライダーに変身）

Ember：一体誰なの？

ウィリタ：今日の時点で、私は仮面ライダーのウィリタです！...今、私は寒さをもたらしています!!!

（ワイスが駆け上がり、モンスター源氏を攻撃し、胸に強いジャブで叩きます）

（カメラはワイスのパンチと蹴りのモンスター源氏にカットします）

（エンバーは介入を試みますが、リュウシアによって止められます）

Ember：くそー、私の邪魔にならないで!!!!

ルビー：決して…。

クレセントローズ！

（ルビーはエンバーを攻撃してブロックします）

（ワイスは武器のような剣を取り出し、クリスタルを挿入します）

Myrtnaster！

（ワイスは源氏を斬り、何度も彼にぶつける）

ワイス：大好きな人を守るために何でもします！

（ワイスは剣の回転室を回転させる）

チャージ1 ...

チャージ2…！

チャージ3 !!!

フル充電！！！

（ワイスは剣の引き金を引く）

CHARGING AURA SLASH!!!

（ヴァイスは源氏を斬り、水色の光ビームで彼を襲った）

（モンスターは破壊されます）

Ember：いまいましい…。 これで終わりではありません!!!

（エンバーは煙の雲の中で消えます）

（ルビーは壊れた牙の近くに横になっている源氏を見ている）

ルビー：源氏!!

（Rubyは変形して源氏まで動きます）

ルビー：大丈夫？！？！

源氏：私は幸せです...ようやく幸福を感じることができました...初めて…（過ぎ去りました）

ルビー：源氏!!!

5時間後

ボラケカフェ

???：それは本当です、彼女は本当に戻ってきたのですか？

（カメラがパンして、白いコートと手袋をはめている男性を表示します）

???：はいと言うのは自由ではありません…。 しかし、私は彼女がこの世界への帰還を始めているのではないかと恐れています。ジェームズ…。

ジェームズ：くそー...私たちは常にこれに備えてきましたが、これが実際に起こるとは思っていませんでした、オズピン…

オズピン：安心してください、彼女と戦って、彼女を永久に止めることができる人をいくつか見つけたかもしれません…

ジェームズ：あなたが話しているこれらの少数の人たちだけです。

オズピン：あなたは知っているでしょう...やがて…。

（カメラがズームアウトします）

エピソードの終わり

次回は仮面ライダーRWBY

オズピンは彼らが誰であるか知っていますか？

ブレイクのデジャヴ？

電撃戦！

猫の台頭！

これを読んでくれてありがとう、私はあなたが暗いひねりを愛し、より早くもたらすことを願っています

（PS。「月末までにエピソード4を公開したい」という意味でしたが、誤解して申し訳ありませんが、自動修正機能があります）


	5. Episode 5

エピソード5：何回も

（カメラは、ビーコンの高さまで引き上げる車にパンします）

？？？： そう…。権力を持つ学生、グリンダに関する情報はありますか？

グリンダ：はい、オズピン監督…。彼らの能力とアイデンティティの完全な詳細レポート…

オズピン：それでは、ゲームをしましょう…。ベギン…

ライダークラブメインルーム

（ルビーは奇妙なチューブ型のデバイスの中に立っています）

ルビー：なぜ私は再びこれに参加しなければならないのか説明してくれますか？

ワイス：冬は、私たちが変革できる理由は、私たちのセンブランスのためだと言いました...

ルビー：それが何であるかもう一度教えてください。

ヤン：それはあなた自身の超大国のようなものです。

ワイス：ブレイク、これで何を作りますか？

（ブレイクはワイスのコンピューター画面を見ます）

ブレイク：私が理論付けたものから、彼女の代謝は非常に高く、彼女の肺容量はチャートから外れています…

ルビー：それはどういう意味ですか？

ワイス：彼女は超高速のようなものを持っていると言っています…

（ワイスはルビーをチューブから追い出し、彼女の代わりになります）

（マシンはビープ音を鳴らし、Weissをスキャンします）

ワイス：私のは何ですか、ブレイク？

（ブレイクはワイスの見た目のデータを見る）

ブレイク：使用するダストの種類に応じて、何らかの物理的魔法を発揮できるようです…

ヤン：彼女は魔女のような人ですか？

ブレイク：本当の意味ではなく、ある意味では魔術師のような…

ワイス：まあ、ほとんどの場合、これらのパワーを使用するのに十分安定しているようです…

ブレイク：うん…。しかし、私は疑問に思う必要があります...

ヤン：何について？

ブレイク：あなたの力については知っていますが、エンバーのことは知りません…

ワイス：あなたはまだその上にいますか？

ブレイク：気づきませんでしたか？冬が腕で矢で撃たれたとき、私たちはその矢がどこから来たのか見てみました…エンバーが弓を運んでいるのを見ましたか？

ヤン：あなたがそれについて言及した今…彼女は矢の矢筒も持っていませんでした…

ブレイク：それで彼らはどこから来たの？彼女の力は自由に武器を呼び出すことができますか？

ルビー：ブレイクにはポイントがあります。おそらく彼女がどのように戦うかに注意する必要がありますので、次に戦うときに彼女にジャンプすることができます...

ブレイク：いいアイデア…

?：はい…

（4人が向きを変え、校長とディレクターを見る）

ルビー：そこにどれくらい立っているのですか？！？！

グリンダ：十分長い…。リュウシア…

ブレイク：待って、彼女を知ってる？

オズピン：まあまあ…実際、ワイスが仮面ライダー・ウィリタだということも知っています…

ヴァイス：何を待ってる？

ヤン：どうやってこれを知っていますか？

グリンダ：ベルベットが最初の犠牲者になって以来、彼はあなたに目を光らせ続けてきた…

ルビー：ああ…。それはおそらくそれを説明するでしょう…。

オズピン：ルビーローズ…。

ルビー：はい？...

オズピン：あなた…。銀色の目をしています…。

（ヤンはオズピンに奇妙な外観を与えます）

ヤン：これはある種のいちゃつくか？

オズピン：まったくない、ただ詳細な観察…

ワイス：どんな場合でも、なぜここにいるのですか？…

グリンダ：オズピン監督は、400年前に起こったことを再び起こっていると信じています…。

ルビー、ワイス、ブレイク、ヤン：何？！？!？

（ブレイク気絶）

仮面ライダールビー

ダークディメンション

（シンダーは窓枠に座っています）

シンダー：あのリュウシア…。彼女が戦うすべてのモンスターを破壊できるのはどうしてですか？！

?：ええと、もしあなたが彼女の小さな友人の一人に恐れを抱かせたら、彼女は落ちてしまうでしょう...

シンダー：ティリアンを黙れ! 女王はあなたを私たちの一人に選んだかもしれませんが、私に対するあなたの判断はもうありません!

ティリアン：弱点は何ですか？ハハハハハ！

Cinder：Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr !

（シンダーはティリアンにパンチを投げに行きますが、女王に止められます）

女王：燃えろ、抑制！

（シンダーは落ち着いて、自分自身を調整します）

シンダー：謝罪…。私の女王…

クイーン：観察の問題として、ティリアンが私たちの征服のホストを見つけたので、あなたにティリアンを監督してほしい…

シンダー：すぐに…（ティリアンへ）ティリアンを過小評価しないで…。彼らはあなたが思うよりも賢い…

ティリアン：あなたが望む…。

ライダークラブメインルーム

（ブレイクは学校の鐘の音から目覚めます）

ブレイク：くそ、クラスに遅れた!

（ブレイクは女の子のロッカールームから少し笑い声が聞こえるまでクラスに駆けつけます）

ブレイク：何だ！？

（彼女はそれが少年の笑いであることに気付いた）

ブレイク：ねえ、そこにいるはずじゃない！

（笑い声は続く）

（ブレイクは部屋の中をさまよう）

ブレイク：トラブルに巻き込まれる前に、本当に逃げるべきだ！

（ブレイクは後ろから肩に触れる冷たいものを感じます）

ブレイク：誰だ？...

?：知りませんか？

（ブレイク震えと恐怖で揺れます）

ブレイク：えっ...なんで...あなたは誰ですか？

？？？： あなたの最悪の悪夢…。HA HA HA HA HA !

（ブレイクは向きを変え、黒い牙で胸に刺されます）

（ブレイクは悪夢から目覚める）

ブレイク：（過呼吸）何…。何だって？

オズピン：何が何でしたか？

ブレイク：…。何も…。失礼しました。（彼女の頭の中）その夢は何でしたか？

ワイス：とにかく、400年前に何が起こったのですか？

オズピン：ダーククイーンのセーラムは戻ってきたと思いますが、彼女にはまだ戻る力がありません。

ルビー：彼女はそれらの牙を使って、生徒をモンスターに変えています...

グリンダ：グリムリング、グリムは人間の一部ですが、通常のグリムほど強力ではありません。

ヤン：グリムリング？

ワイス：ねえ、モンスター化した学生と呼ぶよりはましだ…

ルビー：これについてはワイスの側にいなければならない…

オズピン：今、理解できたので、私たちよりも準備ができているので、これを調査してほしい。

ルビー：わかった…

（大人2人と学生3人が部屋から出ます）

ヤン：おいブレイク、来たの？

ブレイク：しばらくすると、少し時間が必要になります…

ヤン：なんでも…

（ヤンは立ち去る）

ブレイク：その夢は何でしたか？警告ですか？ああ…。ブレイクを落ち着かせ、それはおそらく何もなかった...

（ブレイクは部屋から出て行く）

ランチ期間

（ブレイクは彼女のトレイを見つめています）

ヤン：本の虫よ、頭の周りを数回見ないでくれ？

（ブレイクが飛び出します）

ブレイク：待って？

ルビー：ブレイク大丈夫？間隔をあけています…

ブレイク：ええ、その悪夢に揺さぶられて…

ワイス：目が覚めたとき、あなたはかなりおかしくなりました、私はあなたを非難しません…

（ブレイクは時間に気づく）

ブレイク：11:37、同時に…

ルビー：何と同じ時間ですか？

（ブレイクは夢から同じ熱狂的な笑い声を聞く）

ブレイク：なに…。聞こえたか？

ヤン：何が聞こえますか？

ブレイク：笑い！

ワイス：なんて笑って、ブレイクについて何言ってるんだ？

（ブレイクはまた聞いた）

ブレイク：あれ…

ルビー：何も聞こえません…

ヤン：私も…

ワイス：脳震盪や何かを受けましたか？

（ブレイクは笑いの源に走ります）

ルビー：おい、ブレイク、待って!

（ブレイクは女の子のロッカールームに突入します）

ブレイク：自分を見せて!

？？？： 喜んで！

（影の人物が急降下し、牙でブレイクを胸に刺します）

（ブレイクはクラブルームで目を覚ます）

ブレイク：待って…。何だ！？

グリンダ：大丈夫ですか？

（ブレイクは見回す）

ブレイク：何時ですか？

ヤン：10：46、昼食まで15分近く…

ブレイク：しなかった…。何？

ルビー：ブレイク大丈夫？

（ブレイクは部屋を見回す）

ブレイク：クレイジーと呼んでください。でも、私はデジャヴーの最も奇妙なケースを抱えています…

ワイス：まあ、どんな場合でも、あなたは何を…

ブレイク：つまり、400年前に何が起こったのか。

（ブレイクは彼女の口を覆っている）

（ワイスはブレイクを心配して見ています）

ワイス：待って、私が何を言おうとしているのか知ったのか？

ブレイク：私は…私は…。知りません…

オズピン：私はダーククイーンを信じています…

ブレイク：セーラム…

（ブレイクは再び彼女の口を覆う）

（オズピンとグリンダはどちらも奇妙な驚きに見えます）

オズピン：彼女の名前をどうやって知っていますか？私はあなたにもあなたの友達にも言ったことはありません…

（ブレイクは心配そうに見える）

ブレイク：仕方がない…

ヤン：まさか？

ブレイク：私は…私は…。知りません！！

オズピン：幸いなことに、彼女にはまだ戻る力がありません。

ブレイク：彼女は牙を使って生徒をグリムリングに変えた…

（ブレイクは再び彼女の口を覆い、巨大な息をのむ）

グリンダ：...まあ、これは…予想外…

ワイス：どのように彼らは何を知っていますか？！

ブレイク：グッドウィッチさんは以前に私たちに言った…

グリンダ：しかし、私はグリムリングについては何も言及しませんでした...どうやってそれを知ったのですか？

（ブレイクは部屋を使い果たします）

ルビー：ブレイク、待って!

ビーコンハイガーデン

（ブレイクはベンチの1つに座っています）

ブレイク：なぜこれが私に起こっているのですか？どうしたの？

？？？： 何か間違えている？

（ブレイクはベルベットを見るようになります）

ブレイク：ベルベット！

（ブレイクはベルベットを強く抱擁します）

ベルベット：わーわーーーーーー!

（ブレイク行こう）

ブレイク：すみません、ただ…。それはただ…。私は恐怖の輪の中にいるような気がします…。

ベルベット：どういう意味ですか？

ブレイク：今朝早く、私は気を失い、悪夢に見舞われましたが、それは予感のように感じました。

ベルベット：私は従わない…。何が悪いの？

ブレイク：女の子のロッカールームに行くたびに、攻撃を受けて、クラブルームで目を覚ます！

ベルベット：何？

ブレイク：あなたは量子クラブの一員です、何が起こっているのですか？！

ベルベット：まず第一に、それはクォンタムラーニングアンドエクスプロレーションギャングと呼ばれています。

ブレイク：ループ？

ベルベット：攻撃されるたびに、クラブルームで目を覚ますと？

ブレイク：はい、それは常にそれらの牙の販売業者によるものです！

ベルベット：待って、今では女性が待っている代わりに攻撃しているのですか？

ブレイク：待って…。何？

ベルベット：まあ…。牙を手に入れたとき、流通業者は女性でした…。黒い服と黒いマスクで…

ブレイク：待って、牙を配る二人がいるの！？

ベルベット：何？

ブレイク：私が攻撃されるたびに、それは私を攻撃し、牙で私を刺す男だった…

ベルベット：だから…。あなたが攻撃された瞬間にロッカールームに行かなければ…。

ブレイク：ループは終了しますか？

ベルベット：どういうわけかそうは思いませんが、それから他の誰かがあなたの代わりになります…

ブレイク：うううううううう…。ダムニット、なぜ私は一度だけ正しいことをできないのですか？！

（ブレイクは紫色に光り始めます）

ベルベット：WHOA !

ブレイク：何！？

（ブレイクは彼女の輝く体に気づく）

ブレイク：私はオーラを持っている…聖なるがらくた、私はオーラを得た！

ベルベット：オーラ！？

ブレイク：後で説明しますが、ライダークラブルームに戻る必要があります！

ベルベット：オーケー、じゃあ…行こう！

（ブレイクとベルベットは急いでクラブルームに戻ります）

ビーコンハイエントランス

（学校には恐ろしい姿が立っています）

?：猫が出てくるのを少しでも見逃すことができなければ、他の誰かに結果をもたらすかもしれません…

（神秘的な人物は、赤い牙が描かれた黒い牙を持っています）

ライダークラブメインルーム

（ブレイクはスキャンデバイスに立っています）

ブレイク：ベルベットはどう見えますか？

ベルベット：まあ、それはちょっとわかりにくいです…

ブレイク：どうして？

Velvet：自分の静的クローンを作成できるようです…

ブレイク：彫像のような？

ベルベット：色付きの影のように…

ブレイク：本当ですか？

（ベルベットは画面を少し見ます）

Velvet：データは嘘をつきません…

ブレイク：おっ…。クール…

（ベルベットは地面を見て、唇を少し噛みます）

ベルベット：それでよければ…。参加できますか？

ブレイク：何？

ベルベット：みんなに参加してもらえますか？ご存知のように、このクラブ全体は完全に正気ではないように見えましたが、今では完全な科学を見ることができたので、参加したいと思います。

ブレイク：あなたはそれをRubyで取り上げたいと思うかもしれません…彼女は私よりもリーダーです…

ベルベット：ああ…わかった…

ブレイク：しかし、何か本当に手早く助けてくれると思います…

ベルベット：何が…

ビーコンハイキャンパスグラウンド

（人々は走って、ヤマアラシのように見えるモンスターから叫んでいます）

（ルビーとワイスがなくなる）

ルビー：グリムリング！

ワイス：うん、そうだね！

ルビー：私が意図したものではなかった…

オーラドライバー

（ルビーとWeissはドライバーにクリスタルを挿入します）

（ドライバーからのギターリフループ）

（ルビーとワイスは変身ポーズを取ります）

ルビーとワイス：変身！

（両方の女の子がドライバーのボタンを押します）

オーラアップ

スパイキーローズ！

冬の雪！

（両方の女の子が彼らのライダーの形に変わります）

ルビー：レディワイス？！

ワイス：生まれました！

ルビー：では、これをやろう！

（両方の女の子がハリネズミGrimmlingを急ぐ）

（彼らは自分自身を傷つけるためだけにパンチします）

ルビー：わあわあわわわわわ!

ワイス：それが来るのを見るはずだった…

ルビー：冗談じゃない！

（ワイスは黄色の結晶を取り出します）

ワイス：エレクトリックモードを試してみましょう！

ルビー：…。あの…。ええ…いい考えです！

（ルビーは黄色の結晶を取り出します）

ルビー：スタイルを変える時です！

（両方のライダーがクリスタルをドライバーに挿入します）

スタイルの変更、エレック！

電気haの力…。デイジーを充電!

ドリップ、ドリップ、ドリップ! 雨が降る!

（両方のライダースーツの色が変わります）

（リュウシアのスーツは黄色とオレンジに変わります）

（ウィリタのスーツは黄色とライムに変わります）

ヴァイス：これをやろう！

（ワイスはミルトナスターを引き出します）

ミルテナスター！

クレセントローズ！

（仮面ライダーはグリムリングを攻撃しに行くが、マスクされた女性に止められるだけだ）

ルビー：もう一度？！

ワイス：なに？！彼女のライを知っていますか？

ルビー：1つ、決して私をRyと呼ぶことはありません、2つ、残念ながらそうです！

ワイス：何してるの！？

?：私のパートナーの仕事を監督している…私は言わなければならない、彼は彼の犠牲者を選ぶことでかなり賢かった…

ルビー：今回は誰ですか？！

? 2：ヒントをお伝えします…

（ぼろぼろの服を着た男と黒い編組ポニーテールが影から現れる）

? 2：私たちはこれを楽しむと思います、Blondy…ハハハハハハハ…..

ルビー：n..nn ... no…。

ワイス：まさか…。しなかった？！

? 2：ああ…誰かが怒っていますか？

ルビー：…..

ワイス：しないでください…

? 2：私はあなたの小さな友人に耳を傾けます…。自分にとって何がいいか知っているなら…。

（男はThe Grimmlingに向かって銃を持っている）

ヴァイス：あなたは自分のモンスターを破壊するのですか？！

? 2：あなたの小さな友人ゲンジがまだ生きている唯一の理由は、彼が自由意志を持っていたからです。

ワイス：冗談ですか？！

？？？： 私は望む…。しかし、あなたが本当に彼女を気遣うなら…あなたは…

（女性は肩に当たった弾丸で切断されます）

?：ガ!

（男の銃は手から撃たれます）

? 2：一体何だ！？

（誰もがショットの出所に目を向ける）

？？？： あなたは誰？！？！

（ルビーとワイスは屋根の上にいる人を認識します）

ルビー：ブレイク？

（ブレイクは屋根から飛び降りる）

?：どうしてあなたは、私が誰なのか知っていますか？！

ブレイク：仮面ライダー…。エンバー…

（エンバーは少し息を切らします）

エンバー：h ...どうやってそれを知ったの？

ブレイク：もともと、私はヤンの代わりに、犠牲者でした…しかし、私の新しい能力のおかげで、私はこれを止める方法を見つけました…

? 2：どうやって？

ブレイク：牙を破壊することで…

? 2：ハハハハハハ、どうやって、不可能だ…

ブレイク：私が彼女の心からそれを叩いたとしても…

（残り火と男は心配そうに見える）

ルビー：待って！？

ブレイク：十分な話、行動の時間…

（ブレイクは黒い火の記章でドライバーを引き出します）

? 2：何？！

オーラドライバー

（ブレイクは黒いクリスタルをドライバーに挿入します）

（ギターのリフがループし、ブレイクは腕を空に上げて指銃を作ります）

ブレイク：変身…

（ブレイクは手首を90度ひねり、手を下に動かして、ドライバーのボタンを押します）

オーラアップ

クイックドローニンジャ...シャドーキャット!

（ブレイクは紫色の光に囲まれ、フェードアウトしてブレイクを黒と白の鎧で表示します）

? 2：あなたは誰だと思いますか？！

ブレイク：仮面ライダー・ブラカート…。今、私はいくつかの圧力を放します...

（ブレイクはグリムリンヤンを胸で攻撃する）

エンバー：そんなことないよ!

（エンバーはダークオーラドライバーを装備します

ガンボルシュラウド！

ガンモード！

（ブレイクはエンバーの手からドライバーを撃つ）

エンバー：何？

刀モード！

（ブレイクはグリムリンヤンを心に打ち、牙をノックアウト）

（Grimmling Yangは地面に落ちます）

（ヤンは彼女のグリムリング側から変形します）

**1****！**

**2****！**

**3****！**

**Full Charge**！！！

（ブレイクがトリガーを引く）

**Shadow Aura Shooting**!

（攻撃は落下する牙に当たり、それを破壊します）

Ember：Noooooooooo！

? 2：ああ、女王はこれについて幸せではないだろう…。

ブレイク：セーラムに言ったよ。

エンバー：彼らが知っていることで…彼女は本当に…

（残り火と男は両方とも煙の雲の中で消える）

ブレイク：任せて…欲しいものを手に入れた…

変形...

（ブレイク変形）

ルビー：そう…

変形…

（ルビーとワイスの両方が変形する）

ヴァイス：ヤン、大丈夫？

ヤン：どうしたの？

（ルビーは妹を迎えに行く）

ルビー：戻ってきてからあなたに伝えるのが一番だと思います…

ブレイク：そういえば...ルビー、今すぐ話したい人がいます...

ルビー：誰…？

ブレイク：なるほど…

ボラケカフェ

（ジェームズとオズピンは外側のテーブルに座っています）

ジェームズ：子供たち！？オズピン、全体の次元の門はその賭けであり、あなたはこれらの子供たちにあなたの信仰を置いていますか？！

オズピン：敬意を表して、一般、これらはあなたの平均的なティーンエイジャー以上のものです、これらはセーラムとの戦争で戦った戦士の子孫です...

ジェームズ：それでも、私は…。

オズピン：そのうちの一人は銀色の目をしています…。

（ジェームズは止まります）

ジェームズ：シルバー…..目？

オズピン：歴史が言っていることが本当なら…。それから彼女は彼女が知っているよりも強力かもしれません…

（カメラはジェームスの遠ざかった顔にズームインします）

エピソードの終わり

次回、仮面ライダーRWBYで

気が狂った？

添付ファイルの問題？

チャンスのGEISTに立って！

愛は本当に死ぬことができますか？

エピソード5を読んでくれてありがとう、私はグラウンドホッグの日からアイデアを得て、それにちょっとした魅力を加えました。2月までもっと出て行きたいと思っています。


	6. Episode 6

エピソード6：愛のジレンマ

ライダークラブメインルーム

（ヤンは他の3人の女の子が互いに話している間、彼女の机に座っています）

（ベルベットは彼女に向かってスクート）

ベルベット：大丈夫？

（ヤンはララランドから飛び出します）

ヤン：うーん…なに…ああ、うん、うんざり…

ベルベット：退屈？ これら3つを合わせた場合よりも自由な時間がありますが、どのように退屈していますか？

ヤン：そうじゃない、彼氏が別れたからって、何もやりたくないって感じだし、退屈だから皮肉だな…

ベルベット：なるほど…。 だから、あなたの癖は何ですか？

ヤン：失礼しますか？

ベルベット：何があなたをカチカチさせるのですか？ あなたはあなたがあなたのように感じるのですか？

ヤン：わかりません。活動に関しては特に好みはありませんでした…

ベルベット：だから何もないの？

ヤン：私はすべてを持っているし、何も持っていない…。

ベルベット：うわー、それは……。 ぎこちない…

ヤン：半分は分からない…

（一時停止）

ベルベット：ええと...起きて...

ヤン：何？

ベルベット：さあ、退屈しない場所に連れて行きます...

ダークディメンション

セーラム：それで、これらの子供たちは私を知っています…

燃えがら：あなたの名前だけ私の女王…

セーラム：ええ、彼らはそれを恐れることを知っているべきです。

ティリアン：そしてまさしくそうです、私たちはあなたのメッセージを魔術師の弟子たちに広めてきました！

セーラム：それだけでは十分ではありません。私が戻ってきていることを世界に示す必要があります…。 幸いにも、私は自由に自分の闇の手下を選択しました。私はあなた2人が彼女の使命を監督するのにふさわしいと思います…

シンダー：すぐに、私の女王…

さけいアウトレット

（ベルベットとヤンは店を出ます）

ヤン：ありがとう…

ベルベット：私について知っておくべきこと、ベルと呼ばないで…

ヤン：ごめんなさい…。 習慣の力、私は通常私の友人にニックネームを与えます。

ベルベット：それで、ワイスに何をあげましたか？

ヤン：氷の女王…

ベルベット：厳しい…

ヤン：彼女は友情よりも仕事に関心があります…。

ベルベット：ブレイク？

ヤン：猫のように振る舞うことが多いので、私は彼女をキティと呼ぶのが好きです…

ベルベット：そしてあなたの妹はどうですか？

ヤン：ルベス、それは彼女が回答する唯一のニックネームだ…

???：クソ雌犬、彼から離れてください!!!

ヤン：何？

「4世紀前に、暗い魔女の女王が世界を闇に溺れさせようとしました。4世紀後、彼女は彼女の帰還を計画しましたが、仮面ライダーのエキスパートのこのチームによってのみ停止されます！...」

（仮面ライダールビー）

（RWBYボリューム1イントロテーマ）

（ヤンとベルベットの両方が角を曲がるところに行きます）

ベルベット：誰かのボーイフレンドのために女の子が戦うように聞こえる…

ヤン：ドラマをチェックしたいですか？

ベルベット：分からない、クラブの時間をスキップするのに十分なトラブルになっていないのでは？

ヤン：ねえ、あなたが言ったように、私たちはすでにそれをスキップしているので、いくつかの女の子のドラマをチェックしてみましょう…

ベルベット：…。 よし…

（二人の女の子は議論に向かって歩きます）

（カメラは別の女の子と彼女のボーイフレンドに叫んでいる長い髪の女の子に切ります）

???：キアバはあなたと別れたので、彼は私のものです…

キアバ：そう、シロ、一人にして…

史郎：いいえ、あなたは私のものです、この雌犬は人間のための貧しい言い訳に他なりません...

ベルベット：（ささやく）多分誰かが怪我をする前に介入する必要があります…

ヤン：ほんと？ ベルベットに来て！

（ベルベットはヤンに見える）

ヤン：うーん、結構…

おい！

（他の女の子への3ターン）

（ヤンは3に向かって歩く）

ヤン：ここで問題はありますか？

史郎：あなたはこれにとどまる！

キアバ：解散してからずっと彼女をフォローしていて、この時点で彼女は実質的に私をストーカーしている！

史郎：分割は何も意味しません！ 私たちはまだカップルです!!! そして、私たちは永遠に1つになるでしょう…

（女性は白いトップのグリムリング牙を取り出します）

ヤン：ええと…。 ベル！

ベルベット：もう一度…

ヤン：時間じゃない…。 走る!!!!

ガイスト

（女性は彼女の心に牙を刺します）

ダークネスアップ！

（女は幽霊モンスターに変身）

（海馬と彼のガールフレンドは叫んで逃げます）

（ヤンとベルベットはすぐ後ろに続きます）

（シロガイストが続きます）

（ヤンはパニックでルビーを呼ぶ）

Ruby：こんにちは？

ヤン：おいsis、モールでのパーティー！ 最高のスーツを持参してください！

海馬：誰と話しているのですか。

ヤン：誰か助けて！

ルビー：どこにいるの？

ヤン：夏海のパン屋の近く、今すぐここに来て！

ルビー：途中でsis！

（ルビーが電話を切る）

???：あれは誰ですか？

ヤン：このたわごとに対処する方法を知っている人！

（4人は外に出てゴミ箱の後ろに隠れます）

（ドアからシロガイストが出現、激怒）

史郎：あなたは私の愛はどこですか？

海馬：（ささやく）くそー、彼女はしつこい以上です！

ベルベット：（ささやく）冗談じゃない、彼女はどこでその牙を手に入れたの？ そのようなものを見たことがない…

海馬：何ですか？

ヤン：後で説明しますが、今は彼女からの距離を…に保つ必要があります。 彼女が着く…

???：誰が到着するまで？

??? 2：変身!!

（モンスターがシロに向かって自転車に乗っているリュウジアを見る4ターン）

史郎：何ですか？

（ルビーは自転車から飛び降りる）

（RubyのHUDはグリムリングをスキャンします）

ルビー：それで、グリムになるのに十分安定しているグリムリング？ まあこれは面白いはずです…

（ルビーがグリムリングシロを攻撃し、ダメージを与える）

（Shiroは反動し、Rubyの周りにWill-o-wispsを放出します）

ルビー：おっと何？

ヤン：（ささやく）わかりました、これは私がこの日が行くと思った方法ではありません…

ベルベット：誰が気にする？ 走りましょう！

（ベルベット、海馬、そして彼のガールフレンドは駐車場に向かって走ります）

（ヤンは後に続きますが、シロガイストに所有されます）

（意志は消える）

リュージア：なに？ 彼女はどこへ行ったのか？

ヤン：わかりません…

（他の3つは2つに向かって走ります）

海馬：仮面ライダーリュウジア！？

（ルビーはカップルを見ます）

リュウジア：彼女は逃げた、すみません…。 しかし、彼女はあなたを傷つけるべきではありません...少なくとも今のところ...

海馬：ありがとう…

（ベルベットは地域を見回します）

（彼女はヤンの目に気づきます、彼らは赤いです）

ヤン：何でも…。 私たちは彼女を見つける必要があります…

（ルビーは金髪を見ます）

リウシア：私は彼女を探します…。 あなたは学校に戻ります…

ベルベット：そう… ヤン・カモン…

（2人はヤンのバイクまで歩いて行き、ヤンとベルベットはオフに乗ります）

ライダークラブ・メインルーム

ワイス：失ったの？！

Ruby：それは私のせいではなく、彼女はある種の射撃能力を使って私のビジョンを破壊しました！

ブレイク：ええと、少なくともそれが何であるか、またはそれが誰であったか知っていますか？

ベルベット：いいえ、でも私たちは…

ワイス：それで誰だったの？

ベルベット：彼女の名前はシロで、彼女は彼女の元ボーイフレンドをストーカーしていました、そして彼女はガイストグリムリングかもしれません…

ヴァイス：ポルターガイストのように、ガイスト？

Ruby：そう感じた...

ブレイク：私はゴーストストーリーなどにはあまり詳しくありませんが、「サイレンの呪い」のように聞こえます…

ヴァイス：サイレンの呪い？

ブレイク：日本のホラー作家、藤島古都の小説シリーズです。 ブック＃23は、愛する男性をストーカーする女性に焦点を当てているので、彼女と恋愛している人を殺害しました。

ルビー：どういう意味ですか、この女性は最愛の人の邪魔をする誰かを殺そうとするのですか？

ブレイク：うん…。 少なくとも私は思う…

Ruby：つまり、誰かを傷つける前に、彼女を見つけて止めなければならないのです！

ワイス：忘れたら、彼女を失った！

ルビー：ワイス、これはスナークの時間ではありません。誰かを殺す前に彼女を見つける必要があります!!

ブレイク：そして、彼女を今すぐ見つけることができない場合、どうすればいいですか？

（5人はお互いを見て）

（ベルベットが立ち上がる）

ベルベット：どうすれば彼女を捕まえることができるかがわかるかもしれません…

Ruby：どうやって？

ベルベット：私たちはこれを間違った角度から見ていると思います、私たちは女性を探しているのですが、男性を探しているはずです…

（ブレイクは彼女の額をたたく）

ブレイク：もちろん、その女性は彼女の元を見つけて、新しいガールフレンドを殺そうとします…。 私たちは彼を見つけ、その女性を誘惑し、その牙を破壊する必要があります…

ヤン：どうやって？ 彼女はどこにでもいる可能性があります！

ベルベット：本当ではありません、私にはアイデアがあるかもしれません…。 そして、私は助けるために「友達」を必要とします...

Ruby：では、計画はどうなっているのですか？

ベルベット：それはそうです、私はあなたの4人ではなく計画を私の「友達」に伝える必要があります…

ワイス：なぜ？

ベルベット：理由…

ブレイク：え？

ベルベット：ただ、あなたが呼ばれたら準備ができている…。 また、ワイス、空のドライバーベルトを持参して…

ワイス：なぜ？

ベルベット：私は小さな理論を持っています...

Ruby：わかった…

ワイス：よし...

（ベルベットが部屋を出て行く）

ランチ

カーディン：では、これを正直に言いますと、私があなたの「日付」になりたいのですか？

ベルベット：今夜のみ、見てください、私たちはそのモンスターが今夜攻撃する場所についてリードを持っています…

カーディン：だから私は餌になりたいですか？

ベルベット：いいえ!!! あなたではなく、私、私は餌です…。 あなたは私がそれを必要とするときにバックアップを求める人です...

カーディン：では、その後はどうなりますか？

ベルベット：物事は以前と同じようになり、全体のモンスターはなくなります…

カーディン：何が入ってるの？

Velvet：残りの1年間の試験対策

カーディン：ええと…。 全く取引しません…

（カーディンは立ち上がって歩き始めます）

ベルベット：では、クノスク・ギトゥに義理の兄弟を与えた全員に言います…

カーディン：ええ、私はしませんでした…

ベルベット：彼は知らない…。 しかし、私は彼に嘘をつくことができました…。 それで、今取引がありますか？

（カーディンは独善的な女の子を見て）

カーディン：あなたは雌犬の息子…。 了解しました。私は…

ベルベット：素晴らしい、今、ここに計画があります…

3時間後

（3人のライダーが映画館に立ち向かいます）

ヴァイス：ベルベットが計画を言わなかったことは奇妙だと思いませんか？

Ruby：ええ、でも彼女にはそうする正当な理由があったに違いない…

ブレイク：いずれにせよ、彼女の計画が進むにつれ、私たちも見守っていくかもしれません…

ルビー：どうしよう、私たちは中には入れられない、それは恋人たちの夜であり、あなたは日付を入れないとそこに入ることができない…

（ワイスは電球が消えました）

ワイス：Ruby、これについては私のリードに従ってください…

Ruby：なぜ???

ワイス：私を信じて… ブレイク、あなたは裏口の近くの後ろを回ります…

ブレイク：ああ、あなたが何をしているのかわかった…

ルビー：何、彼女は何をしているのですか…？

（WeissはRubyをコンプレックスにドラッグします）

シアタールーム5、3分後

Ruby：これは天才だと言わざるを得ない…

ブレイク：うん...

ワイス：ええと、私は最善を尽くします…

（3人は座って映画を見る）

ワイス：それで、今待つ？

Ruby：待って…

（3つの地域を調査）

ブレイク：シロなし…。 少なくともまだ…

ワイス：映画はもう終わりだし、彼女はまだここにいない…

ベルベットの視点

（ベルベット、カルダン、海馬と彼のガールフレンドは隣同士に座っています）

海馬：あなたはこれがうまくいくと確信していますか？

ベルベット：確かに、あなたが隣り合って座っているだけでは彼女が出てこないなら、あなたが二人のキスをすると彼女はおかしくなります…

カーディン：確かに？

ベルベット：わかりませんが、彼女を止めたい場合は、…

海馬：わかりました…

（海馬と彼のガールフレンドのキス）

ライダークラブの視点

ルビー：くそー、多分彼女は知っていた…

（ルビーは群衆の中を見て、彼女の姉が彼女の前に数列並んでいるのを見ます）

ルビー：え？ ヤン？

ブレイク：誰？

ワイス：えっ？！

ルビー：なぜ彼女はここにいるのですか？ 彼女はライダーではありません…

ワイス：これが彼女に計画を説明しなかった理由です...

ブレイク：彼女は取り憑かれていると言ってるの？

ワイス：わからない…

（3人はヤンが4人に近づくのを見ます）

Ruby：クラップ…。 私たちは介入しなければなりません！

ヴァイス：海馬や彼のガールフレンドを傷つけたり殺したりするリスクはありますか？

ブレイク：そうしないと、ベルベットとカーディンも失うことになります。私がその男を憎んでいる限り、彼とベルベットを砲撃の場に置くことはできません…

ワイス：くそー...

ベルベットの視点

ベルベット：（念頭に）ほぼ…

（ヤンは4つに近づく）

（カーディンは近づいている金髪を見ます）

カーディン：ここで金髪は何をしているの？

ベルベット：何ですか？

（彼女の後ろを覗くベルベット）

ベルベット：あら…。 彼女は怖かった…。 さて、あなたは私が何を意味するか知っています…

海馬：私たちは何をしますか？...

ベルベット：...急いで、もう一度彼女にキスしてください！

海馬：何ですか。

ベルベット：やれ！

（海馬は彼のガールフレンドにキスします）

（シロがヤンを去る）

史郎：どのようにしてください!!!

（誰もがシロガイストを見て劇場を使い果たす）

ルビー：今こそ、女の子です！

ブレイク：もう二度と言わないで…

ワイス：そうですね、二度としないでください…

オーラドライバー

（3人の女の子はクリスタルをドライバーに挿入します）

ルビー、ヴァイス、ブレイク：変身！

（女の子はドライバーのボタンを押すと、変身します）

ベルベット：彼女を止めるためにあなたがしなければならないことをしてください！

Ruby：やる！

（3つの攻撃とシロを追い払う）

（ベルベットはヤンに走る）

ベルベット：ヤン、ヤン？！

（ヤンは黄色く光ります）

ベルベット：彼女…オーラ…

カーディン：彼女は今何をしているのですか？

ベルベット：つまり…。

（ベルベットは空のドライバーベルトを取り出し、黄色い火のシンボルに変わります）

ベルベット：まあ、今のような時間はない…

劇場の外

（シロは意志o wispで女の子を盲目にします）

リュージア：くそー、これではない！

Blaqat：暑すぎて明るいです！

ウィリタ：それは私がフラッシュバンされてきたようなものです！

（突然お互いにくっついて感じた）

ウィリタ：一体何だ！？

リュージア：行き詰まっている!!!

Blaqat：私も、動けない!!

（シロはライダーの前に浮かぶ）

史郎：何も私と私の愛に対抗しません!!!

???：彼はもうあなたの愛ではありません!!

（ヤンを赤い目で見る4つの回転）

史郎：ちょうど私の方法から離れてください！

ヤン：いいえ…。

史郎：あれは、何ですか。

ヤン：私は… 前記…。 番号！！！

（他の人は彼女の腰の周りの運転手に気づきます）

リュージア：いいえ…。 仕方…

ヤン：私のような女の子に悪い名前を付けるのは、あなたのような人です…。 彼らの元をストーカーする女の子は間違っています…。 うまくいかなかった、MOVE ON !!!

史郎：しかし、彼は私のものです!!!

ヤン：いいえ…。 彼は…ではない。 彼はあなたと彼との有毒な関係を解散しました。

史郎：または何ですか。

ヤン：大きな間違い…

（ヤンは黄色いクリスタルをドライバーの上部に挿入します）

（ヤンは腕をx字に交差させます）

ヤン：変身！

（ヤンは彼女の腕を110度回転させ、ドライバーのボタンを押す）

オーラアップ！

とても速く、とても難しい!!! ジョーブレイクボクサー!!!

（ヤンが仮面ライダーに変身）

史郎：何ですか。

ヤン：間違った金髪をいじった…

（ヤンが駆け寄り、シロを攻撃）

（シロは意志o wispでヤンを爆破します）

リュージア：ヤン！

（煙が晴れて赤目マスクが見える）

ウィリタ：どうやって？

ヤン：あなたは私を傷つけた、私はあなたを二度も傷つけた、雌犬！

（ヤンはshiroをパンチし、彼女は15フィート戻って飛びます）

Blaqat：わかった、彼女が受けるダメージが多いほど、彼女は強くなる！

（ヤンは何度もシロを叩く）

EMBER CELIAC！

（ヤンは手首にガントレットを召喚します）

ヤン：モンスターを倒す時…

（ヤンは各ガントレットにクリスタルを挿入します）

オーラフィニッシュ！

（ヤンはシロに駆け寄り、何度も彼女を殴る）

（ヤンはシロを強い右ジャブで終える）

（シロは変形し、彼女の牙は壊れた）

史郎：いや…。 彼を連れ戻すことができたかもしれない…

（海馬は城に向かって歩きます）

海馬：シロ、私のアドバイスを聞いて、愛する人を探して…。 彼らはあなたをうまく扱います…

（海馬は彼のガールフレンドと一緒に去ります）

史郎：誰よりも…

（彼女は彼女の心を通る矢印によって停止されます）

リューシア：いいえ!!!

（ガラスの弓でエンバーを見る6ターン）

リュージア：エンバー…。

EMBER：彼女のような弱者の余地はない…

史郎：しかし、私は彼女が尋ねたすべてをしました…

エンバー：あなたは彼女のような弱いライダーに倒されました…

ヤン：ええ、ここに来て、それを言ってください!!

エンバー：私にはこれをする時間がありません…

（シロは残り火に崩壊）

（エンバーは黒い渦に消えます）

ライダークラブ、メインルーム

ヤン：彼女が失敗したので彼女が人を殺したなんて信じられない…

Ruby：彼女がやった…。 それに集中しないで、女性が亡くなりました…。

ワイス：彼女はエンバーに殺害された…。

ブレイク：ええ、ルビー、シロはダークライダーに殺された…。 それは無視できません…

Ruby：わかった…。 しかし、私たち全員が今、使命を持っています…。 セーラムが戻るのを止めて…。 シロを悼みたいくらい…。 もっと悪いことが起こることは知っています…

（他はRubyを気にしている）

ボラケカフェ

ジェームズ：オズピン、これは手に負えなくなってきています…。 その魔女に女が殺された！

オズピン：黙示録が起こるまでジェームズ、私はロボット兵が私の学校を巡回することはありません！

ジェームズ：もし学生を動員して保護しなければ…

オズピン：ジェームズ、私を信じて…。 私の特別な学生はこれを制御しています…。 彼らが戦うことができなくなるまで…。 私はあなたが国のこの部分に何百ものロボット兵を落とすことを許しません！

（ジェームスはオズピンを目立たなくしている）

ジェームズ：あなたは大きな間違いを犯しています…

（ジェームズは立ち上がって去る）

オズピン：私がしたかどうかは時が経てばわかるだろう...

エピソードの終わり

次回は仮面ライダーRWBY

カオス予測!!!

エンバーが彼女の正体を明かす!!

オーラライダーは十分強いですか？！

（これが永遠にかかって申し訳ありませんが、私は学校で忙しかったので、この検疫はこれ以上うまくいかなかったので、この時間にこれを読んでくれてありがとう）


End file.
